Eddie Feels at Home
" " is the forty-fourth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on August 16, 2012 and received 0.197 million viewers. Plot Eddie joins Nora and Loren for dinner; Eddie learns more about Loren and takes her to MK. Adriana finds out she is pregnant and Melissa has a chat with Phil. Ellie blackmails Don for $100,000.00 and Don makes up the money. Extended Plot Eddie offers to stay for dinner and desert. Nora asks if Eddie likes chicken, and he says he loves it. Eddie tells them that he doesn't remember having a home-cooked meal in a long time. Loren assures him that Nora will make an amazing pie. Eddie tells Nora he was dropping Loren off before going to his trainer, and Nora makes a joke about it in sexual way, asking if "dropping her off" was what the kids called it these days. Loren asks what she and Don were doing, and she says they were having business discussion and then quickly changes the topic. Loren mocks and says: Wow, business, huh? Adriana and her friends are looking at Eddie's tweets, and see one about Loren and Adriana mocks it. Adriana starts making fun of her. Kim finds a picture of Loren at Eddie's birthday dinner, and Adriana refuses to see and then changes her mind. She gets upset and says that this cannot be happening. Cameron walks by and Adriana tells him to quit waiting for Loren because now Loren thinks she is to good for any of them. Cameron asks her why she cares. Adriana tells Cameron about Loren's infatuation and asks if he wants to plot revenge against Loren with her and her friends. Gus is on the phone with an attorney. Melissa walks in and he hangs up. She asks who he was calling, and he tells her. She asks if Phil's condition is that serious. Melissa starts ranting about Phil. Gus then reassures her. Lisa is in the alley where Phil's motel is, and has a scary man walk past her. She knocks on Phil's door but there is no answer. Cameron asks what Adriana's plans are and she says she wants to "take her down a few notches" and she asks if he's "in". Cameron says he's not in and he would never do that to a friend. Adriana says that he is not her friend, but he says just cause Loren doesn't have a thing for him doesn't mean they're not friends. Adriana then says that Loren would never be friends with people who don't help their career. Cameron is in utter disgust and says that that is not the Loren Tate he knows. He then says it's pathetic of Adriana to take her misery out on other people, and makes a remark about her being know as the "The Dropout Thugs' Girlfriend" he says to stay away from Loren or she'll deal with him. He walks away. Ellie is invited to Don's house and reluctantly comes. They talk about her getting fired and she says that he has to give her $100,000.00 cash and make it by this week. Nora tells Eddie about Loren's favorite food, lasagna. Then Loren tells him about how when she was little she pronounced "lasagna" wrong. Loren laughs and tries to pronounce it right, but she gets it wrong again and everyone shares a laugh. Nora tells a story about how Loren would bang two pot lids together and walk around the house singing, and she said that's how Loren got into singing. Max is playing on his guitar and singing with Daphne, they stop and he tells her he has to break up with her because he doesn't want it to look like he is replacing Katy. But she tells him that she saw their relationship has old friends try to find something new. Lisa comes home and asks Mel to get the groceries out of her car. Mel walks by the door and stops and listens in on Gus's and Lisa's conversation. They talk about how much they want Phil back, and Mel has a concerned face. Phil has a talk with Detective Conlee about the robbery and other supposed robberies that Phil may have been involved in. Detective Conlee tells Phil that he should fess up now so that he could overlook the situation for Phil and the catch is to help catch Colorado. Adriana and her friends are talking about Cameron when Adriana says that she doesn't feel good. She's about to leave when she gets queasy and runs to the bathroom to throw-up. Eddie and Loren are washing dishes when Eddie tells Loren that he could tell the pot-lid story wasn't the real reason she got into music. Loren says that she doesn't like to discus it when Nora is in the room. Eddie tells her that Nora is in the other room, so Loren starts to tell him why she got into music. Her dad left the family when she was young and she just thought it was normal for him to not be around. When she started to go to school, she would see the other kids with their dad's and it got her thinking about her own dad and what it would be like to know him. Loren talks about writing him letters, telling him about her day-to-day life and asking him questions, like if he ever thought of her. The letters eventually turned into poems, which turned into lyrics. She learned music so she could 'get it all out of there'. Eddie asks her why she doesn't want to tell her mom about that. Loren says that she feels she can't talk about her dad with her mom because she still feels guilty about him not being around, so she goes with the 'cute' story. Eddie tells her that he thinks the real story is very touching and it explains a lot about her music. Max calls Eddie and asks him if he wants to go get something to eat. Eddie tells him that he already ate at Loren's house. Loren tells Eddie that he can invite Max over for dessert. Max declines, saying that he would be lousy company at the moment. Eddie tells Max that tomorrow is just another day, but Max tells him that he knows it's not. Eddie gets off the phone and Nora comes in. Eddie says that he should go check on Max, but that he doesn't want to be rude. Eddie asks them if they want to come with him. Loren accepts, but Nora declines. Loren goes to change and Nora has a talk with Eddie. She asks him not to let Loren fall in love with him then pull the rug out from under her. Eddie assures Nora that he's trying to take the relationship slowly, but he really likes her and wants to know more about her. Nora tells him that she will protect her with all that she has, and Eddie agrees by saying that anyone who hurts Loren will have to deal with him. Loren searches for a dress to wear to MK when Nora walks in with a fancy black dress she wore to a cousin's wedding. Loren asks if that means Nora isn't opposed to her dating Eddie. Nora says that she's less opposed to it because Eddie's a nice guy and she can't stop Loren from doing what she wants now that she's an adult. Don is shocked that Ellie is blackmailing him. She tells him to consider it an out of court settlement for the sexual harassment suit she's not going to file. Don claims she has no proof, but Ellie says that she found papers in his desk about another woman who he had to pay off. Adriana gets back from the bathroom and says that she must be sick. Her friend suggests that she might be pregnant, but Adriana insists that she isn't. When her friends leave, she starts to look concerned that she might be. Phil refuses Detective Conlee's help and claims innocence, but Detective Conlee tells him that when he know that someone is guilty, he can be infinitely patient in getting them busted. Nora is showing Eddie some old photos of Loren when she walks in and announces that she's ready. Eddie sees her in the dress and remarks that she look amazing. They head off to MK. When Eddie and Loren get to MK, Max is nowhere to be found. The manager, Grace, tells them that Max isn't there at the moment, but they stay anyway. Max drops by at Nora's to see Eddie, but Nora tells him Eddie left. She lets Max stay anyway and gives him some food. Max tells Nora that he drank a little too much after splitting with Daphne. Detective Conlee gives Phil his card just in case he changes his mind. Phil seems to be considering it. Max opens up to Nora about how he always ends up comparing Daphne to Katy in his head and incorrectly assumes that Loren's father is dead, also. Nora tells him that her ex-husband isn't dead, he's just a jerk. Phil gets an unexpected visit from Melissa, who tries to convince him to come home. Phil thinks that their parents made her come, but Melissa says she came on her own without them knowing. She tells Phil that he doesn't even have to take their dad's job or come home, he just needs to let them know that he's okay. Phil doesn't respond. Melissa angrily storms out. Don meets with a man suggested by his lawyer for a loan. The man gives him some conditions and says he expects the loan to be payed back with enough money back to live on. Don promises to pay him back. The man gives Don his card and Don says he will call him in the next twelve hours or so. Adriana goes to see Phil. Phil tries to hug her, but Adriana backs away. Phil asks what's wrong. Adriana holds up a pregnancy test and tells him that she's pregnant. All Phil can do is stare at the test. Max apologizes to Nora for not knowing that her ex was 'still with us'. Nora says that he is in a way, but he's not still with her and Loren. Max asks if he talks to Loren, but Nora says that he doesn't call, mail a card, nothing. Max says that things like that make him so mad and her ex didn't know what he had while he had it. Loren and Eddie are hanging out at MK, and it seems that everyone is looking at them. Loren thinks it's just because of Eddie, but Eddie says that they're probably wondering who his mystery date is. Max crashes on the couch and tells Nora that tomorrow is Katy's birthday. Nora, feeling sorry for Max, let's him sleep on the couch. She gets a call from Don, who asks her if she's busy. She declines his invitation, saying that she has to help a friend who's going through some problems. While waiting for Daphne's performance, Eddie moves closer to Loren and holds Loren's hand. The episode ends with a photographer snapping a picture of them together. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Josie Davis as Daphne Miller *Kelli Goss as Kim *Wyatt Nash as Cameron *Brianne Davis as Grace *Gonzalo Menendez as Detective Conlee *Hal Ozsan as Nick Lynch Gallery 144.jpg leddie_ep._144.jpg adrianna.jpg loren144.jpg adriannaispregnant.png comejoinuscam.png lookingatpicsofloren.png maphneftw.png melissaconfonfrotingphill.png moreftw.png openthedoorphil.png suckstobeyoudon.png wannacalladam.png youreinhugetroublephil.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes